In the computing system industry, various system models, such as converged infrastructure (CI) system models, may be validated to run very specific versions of firmware and software that have been thoroughly tested and verified to function properly. For example, this validation process enables system operators to avoid spending a significant amount of time conducting their own validations to locate versions of compatible CI component software. Notably, the aforementioned validation process results in a certified computing system configuration or certified Ci configuration (e.g., such as a Release Certification Matrix (RCM) or some other type of defined converged infrastructure configuration model for a specific CI system). For example, prior to delivery to a customer site, a computing system, such as CI system unit, is provisioned with an initial converged infrastructure configuration version. Over time, new converged infrastructure configuration versions are released and the system operator may decide to migrate to the new certified CI configuration version. To perform this migration process, system operators must read documentation from the CI manufacturer that addresses the firmware and software versions. Afterwards, the system operator must locate the correct firmware and software updates and installation instructions for each of the hardware and software components in the CI from one or more manufacturers. Notably, the amount of time required to plan and coordinate such a system configuration update is considerable. Even more time consuming is the amount of time associated with updating a virtual CI system that includes resource components from two or more physical CI systems. In particular, since the resource components corresponding to a virtual CI system are initially considered from the entire pool of resources contained in multiple interconnected CI systems, the number of component combinations and permutations are exponentially increased. As such, subjecting the various components associated with all of the possible candidate virtual CI systems to a certified CI configuration can unnecessarily result in the consumption of considerable network resources.